User talk:Swannie
Hi Swannie -- we are excited to have Logo Creation Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro skins Hey, i would love to help out with making skins, but i'm beginner so my skins might not be perfect... -- Joe (talk) 19:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :also, if you use GIMp, do you know where i can find the "fc-cache" for my fonts. thx -- Joe (talk) 14:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Irc join the irc channel for further instructions - --Ziz@nzu 14:43, 1 August 2008 (UTC) that's nice hey not trying to cause an arguement. I am also fully aware that JoePlay can make an edit if he wants to. as for the admin thing... well, i am glad to hear it. He will be your wikia's greatness. again, i didn't mean to cause any 'trouble' 'arngryness' I was just stating my opinion. Sorry for any hard feelings, i take back any cruelty. Leonhart178 01:56, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Forum:Request new logos here! Are all the logos supposed to be requested right on that page, or is each logo request supposed to have its own page? ~ Ultimate Dragon Knight :Each logo is supposed to have its own page...sorry, the title is unclear. Swannie 18:41, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Greetings Swannie, Thank you for the information about where I can find someone to help create a logo. I have an image I'd like to use and attempted to modify it using gIMP v2.4.5 that I have installed on my system, but I don't know where I can set the image? I have the image uploaded to my Wiki at this location http://ev.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Blue_line_car_1.jpg How can I make this image my Logo? Thanks again Korbendalis 16:30, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Greetings Hey Swannie. I just read your message and wanted to reply. Now that I've gotten caught up at the Logo creation campaign page, and noticed that people are beginning to make their requests here, I'll start checking both places from now on. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 18:10, 27 June 2008 (UTC) testing 123 22:31, 29 June 2008 (UTC) again 132 22:32, 29 June 2008 (UTC) EXCELLENT Job! Thanks so much! I replied at Forum:Vertigo. :) Thanks again! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Just what I wanted. (Wilberj 12:43, 8 July 2008 (UTC)) Aye, please Swannie, Thank you for your offer... I've been trying to coax a graphic artist friend of mine to create my logo, but he's been too busy as of late. I didn't want to use someone else in the meantime while I waited for his time. He liked my poor drawing, at least the concept, and said that when he had a chance he'd see what he could do to improve on it. Eventually if he doesn't get back to me, I think I'd ask for help here. Korbendalis 02:04, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Closed requests Oops sorry :P I didn't close it because I wasn't sure if the admin would like it, but I'm starting to understand how the wiki works :) Thanks for the heads up! 19:19, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Wikidesign Hello i created a request for a Wikidesign wiki for requesting help in creating unique themes for the wikia wikis. check it out http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Wikidesign --Ziz@nzu 14:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for creating a logo for my wiki. Number 37 Your welcome It was a pleasure to write about Logo Creation wiki on your talkpage. You have created two awesome articles for me, and I'm the one who should be thanking you. So, in a way of speaking, "nice doing buisness with you." --Pirakafreak24: Founder/Administraitor at Disney Channel wiki and Michael Crichton wiki, And an dministrator to American Dragon Jake Long wiki and the adopter of that wiki, also, administraitor to Peter Jackson Wiki. Dare to be Kool 22:20, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Yay... Good luck furth with your work... - Work log * Wikis * Open requests * Closed requests * Added Logo: and Logo_Comments: * Added Theme: and Theme_Comments: * Added help page: * Changed forum pages / + templates * Added new forum * Changed Monaco-Sidebar * Added Closed Request template * Changed Open request template * Added possibliity for language wikis * added template: Mainpage-Nav ; Now you can Mainpage/langid (add that template above) * All Logos should be added Wikiname/Logo * All Themes should be added Wikiname/Theme i will later sometime to help more out. i'm completed with my work. and i'm hoping that everyones follow the new systems --Ziz@nzu 10:00, 4 August 2008 (UTC) More requests that aren't necessarily logos Hi there, I just wanted to say thanks for making the logo for baseballpedia. It looks great! I have a few other requests also, but since their not necessarily logos, I hope it would be okay if I added it here instead. Anyway, there are two more images I would like you to make. 1) The same exact image of the baseballpedia logo you made, except remove the "Baseballpedia, the free encyclopedia" and add the mop from this image to it. 2) The exact same thing, except instead of adding a mop, add the transparent tools in this image to the logo. 3) All you have to do is remove "Baseballpedia, the free encyclopedia" from the logo you already uploaded to Baseballpedia. I hope you can do these. You did just perfect the first time, and I'm sure you'll be able to do this one also. Thanks in advance, RyanCross (talk) 08:38, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Perfect! There's just one problem with all of them. Could you make the image transparent so that you can't see the white background? That's probably the only thing that needs fixing now. Thanks for all your help so far! :-) -- RyanCross (talk) 18:29, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Using the Wikipedia logo Hi Swannie, thanks for all your help with logos, they really help wikis to look ready for business. We are very pleased with the work you and others are doing here! However, we have to ask that you not use derivatives of the Wikipedia puzzle ball logo. This is a trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation and should not be imitated by other sites in any situation. For Wikia it's even more important, because a) we want to maintain friendly relationships with the Wikimedia Foundation and b) we have enough trouble with users and the press mistaking us for "the for-profit arm of Wikipedia", or some other type of Wikimedia sister site! You can help us to minimize confusion by not using the puzzle ball motif in your logos, and explaining to others why it's not a good idea. (Note that Uncyclopedia's puzzle potato is a special case because it is specifically a parody of Wikipedia.) If you find any existing puzzly logos out there (that you didn't create), please let us know so we can talk to the creators about a replacement. For the same reasons, please don't incorporate trademarked logos for other companies, either. While most game and entertainment companies are happy to have the extra publicity from fansites, and don't prosecute websites that use distinctive lettering or images from their products, using company logos is never acceptable to their legal departments. Please keep this in mind when users make suggestions about what they want in their logos, and let me know if you have questions about particular images. Thanks so much! Keep up the good work! — Catherine (talk) 22:28, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Irwin Allen Wiki Hi Swannie, I just saw the new skin you made us and it looks great! You did a really nice job on it and it looks good with the current logo. I put it live on the wiki so others can comment on it. I don't think its going to need any changes though. Thank you Swannie! — Mary (talk) 14:27, 8 August 2008 (UTC) RE: open/closed I hadn't realized that there were separate open and closed templates for that banner, because I use a custom skin that uses white text and dark background. So I couldn't see the text in that banner, because it was displaying as white text on the banner's white background. Therefore I just manually set the text color of Template:Notice to black so that it will be visible to all users. Another reason I hadn't noticed the separate open and closed banners is because they both display the green check mark. I would suggest using a different color, such as red, for either the open or closed template. That would give the two banners a more easily recognizable difference. Anyway, thanks for the heads up. I'll start using the closed template for threads in which I make a logo. JoePlay (talk) 20:45, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Cleanup requests Since we're not allowed to use Wikipedia logos, on all the logos you created (which look just great :D), just remove the puzzle piece lines. Also, for the "Baseballpedia, the free encyclopedia" logo, can you change it to "BaseballWiki, the free encyclopedia"? Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 09:12, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually, never mind about Baseball... We've got somebody creating a new logo for it. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 20:46, 9 August 2008 (UTC) HB Wiki Thanks for your help with The Hardy Boys Wiki skin. It is much appreciated! WHLfan (talk to me!) 07:26, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Gangster Mind Wiki I just wanted to say thanks a lot for the fantastic logo, and skin. They're great. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:40, 18 August 2008 (UTC) If you're having bad trouble with making my custom skin, plugging in the Irwin Allen Wiki Skin, is ok, so if you still can't do mine, the IAW skin'll do. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:58, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Would it be possible to make the links in the Gangster Mind Wiki a darker color please? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 04:38, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Tesfanon Yes, I would like all of those redesigned. Sorry, if it uses a lot of time, but we don't know how to do it ourselves. Thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:11, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Font in HB Wiki logo Hey Swannie, I'm just wondering what font you used for The Hardy Boys Wiki's logo. Also is there any way to find out what kind of font is used in an image, just with a program or something? BTW, I like the new skin. Thanks, WHLfan (talk to me!) 07:42, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry to bother you again, but could you answer the above questions. :Thanks again, :WHLfan (talk to me!) 09:16, 26 August 2008 (UTC) World war II Please go and see my logo request for my wikia.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 16:09, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Forum:Admin Tools Wiki/Logo Hi there. I've recently received word that you ''can take the mop and the transparent tools from the logos from Wikipedia mentioned in the forum above as long as you link to the original ones. Also, the licenses match so there shouldn't be a problem. So as long as it's released into the public domain, you can make the logo using the mop and tools here. I also believe that the wikia logo letters (it's on a few wikia, actually) can be used also, along with the font. Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 04:09, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :My reply here. Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 00:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Logo when will the logo for Taggart Wiki be put up?Andrew22k 15:10, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Favicon? Can you request favicons here? --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 12:10, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Thanx thank you for the warm wlecome ATMarsden 14:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Logo Please go see your user talk page on One Piece Fanon "Please" A.S.A.P. http://onepiecefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Swannie It's important User:Young Piece 17:21 November 4, 2008 (UTC) A New Theme Hi, could you create a Crash Bandicoot themed skin for Bandipedia, the Crash Bandicoot wiki. Thanks. 03:19, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Request for Using a Logo I'm setting a up a Gantz - Wiki for the German community and need a logo. As I see you already made a logo and I am asking you, if I could use it too and of course will I ask the current owner of the english Gantz - Wiki too, if I could use it. Thank you for your answer. :--Kato-cha (http://de.gantz.wikia.com) Berecrat status (Joeplay Told me to ask you about this) Hey there, I see you dont have many burecrat's here so i am voulentering to be one if you want. I will be active here and Do What you need me to do on this wiki. Thanks Rswfan (Talk) I cannot make skins on GIMP so i will only be able to make logo's, is that ok? Images in theme Can theme have more than colour in them, can we have images? I ask because the Jak wiki is thinking about getting a personalised skin.Jakraziel 23:20, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi, yes they can. They can have any color you would like, and you can use some images as backgrounds and stuff like that. swannie 00:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Logo Yo guys. I lately created a site as a part of the wikia. It's very popular cuz it doesn't have much infos about Dragon Ball in albanian language as this is the only 1 around. The point is that I need a logo now and i would really really love to have the image that is in my site http://sq.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Faqja_Kryesore as my logo. Please guys, I know you are the most coolest site around here and thanks for your sincerity and your hard work. ok... what did you use to get the new version of ? Please dont say photoshop!.... 18:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Post some screeny's of how you did it please, i am confuzzled! 19:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Erm....i have added my input to it, and i use gimp 2.6.6; is that wat u use? 19:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) wat≥?? I just downloaded the gimp that has starburst but it don't look right? what font was it you used with starburst? i tryed making one like that but it came out all rocky and not like it. please help! 19:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ok, looking forward to seeing what you find out!! 13:21, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Making Skins Hi, I see your looking for people to make skins, All I can say is, I have never tried them. Could you tell me some of the basics like, what do they run on and what to make them on? Do you think you could do a tutorail or something? --Lcawte 19:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey Swannie, I'm not trying to push anybody but can you make a theme for Spongebob Fanon Wiki? Thanks and Happy Editing! Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Amalia Hello Swannie. I am Amy Cotton of the LightVDarkness wiki. We are in need of a logo and favilogo. I realy love the work you have been doing. Three thumbs up for your work. Nice to meet you. Amy Cotton 14:10, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome. The logo in the Sims wiki is similor to the logo we want, y'know. Amy Cotton 14:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Whatcha doin' now? Amy Cotton 14:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::It won't be until this time tomorrow. When I am awake, you are asleep. When you are awake, I am asleep. I live in Australia, which is why I always never get a chance to talk to you. Amy Cotton 14:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::New York? Cool. I am curently writing a story about the Statue of Librity. Somebody casts a spell on her, turning her into an 8 year old child. Wait until it is written: they might find is so good, they'll make it into a movie. Good luck with the logos, and plese make sure ours is on time (August 1st). See ya soon, Amy Cotton 12:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Second Day Good morning (where you are. It is 11:30pm here in Adelaide). Amy Cotton 14:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Third Day You know, you should have this wiki find more artists to help out. That way, the logos can be finished quicker. Can you tell me when mine will be finished? I won't wait until Christmas, y'know. I already have 44 pages on LightVDarkness wiki, and if we have 100 stubless pages and still no logo, we shoulf ibnd somebody around wikia who can help with this wiki. Please don't keep me waiting until September, otherwise I'll help you find artist wikians who can help out. (Sorry about what I said, but the logo should come soon). Amy Cotton 14:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Fourth Day Trull created the logo for the Sims wiki. He is perfect for your team. Amy Cotton 04:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Whatcha doin'? Amy Cotton 15:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::I made a couple of logos for a couple of wikis. I won't make anymore logos, but I did this to give you some time. Amy Cotton 07:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome. Amy Cotton 12:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Example Skin Hi, As you know I took an interest in making skins, Could you just make up a random example skin that needs doing, just so I can try making them out. --Lcawte 16:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Offer to help Hello Swannie. I saw your plea for help in the shoutbox on Wikia central, and would like to offer my assistance. If there is anything in particular that you would like me to do just say so. I can make resonably good images (although usally by adapting an existing picture, I find starting from scratch very hard), and although I have never made a skin from scratch I have played around with them enough to know what I am doing. If I'm not up to standard for either of those tasks, I'm also more than happy to do any menial tasks to free up time for other users to design. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 12:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Just one quick question. Many of the wikis requesting logos have been abandoned. The Trek25 wiki which requested a favicon and the Endemole wiki requesting a logo are both examples. Should we just mark these as closed, or make the logos anyway? --EightyOne (talk) 13:54, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Once a Logo is finished..... I think I'll tell people when their logo is finished for you. I know what to do anyway. Amy Cotton 13:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Logo's & Skins Hi, I just stopped... I think I saw you say somewhere that there is like 200 Logo's needing to be made. If you find any simple ones (basic text&cropping), feel free to dump them on me, just leave me a message on my talk. I will also try get a skin or 2 done sometime. --Lcawte 20:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hi there swannie! Wikia took my rights away because i blocked a user for no reason. I didnt mean to and i think i need a second chance, please can you make me a bureaucrat again? Oh and.... If Darthvader02 edits, it is me on my other account i made for the admin tools wiki but it has seem to have remembered it for all wiki's instead of just then.. If darthvader02 edits more than this account please add bureaucrat and sysop rights on that account aswell. Thanks, 09:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Logo I've made a logo for one of the wikis that has requested a logo and was wondering if you can look at it and give an opinion. I'm a part of this wiki and was just wondering if it's good or not. -- Takeshi57 August 5 2009 Twitter The Twitter account has changed from Logocreation to Lcwiki. The password is still the same but when you log in, put Lcwiki instead of Logocreation Cheers, 08:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Delete Hey Swannie, can you delete this please: Logo Grace. I marked it for deletion but it seems there hasnt been much activity recently.. --Lcawte 13:32, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hiya! Can I create new logos for requesters? Archie 01:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Help me obiwan kenobi your my only hope well not really but i do need your help not just makeing a logo but also how to get the logo on my wiki.i made a wiki dedicated to puppet master called jesterpedia jester is a name of one of the puppets in the movie and i need your help to make a cool jesterpedia logo with jester in the background then can you tell me how to upload the logo to my page step by step because i clicked the help link and followed them step by step but it didnt work T-T i know its asking a bit much but when you have a chance can you help me?Venom slash 04:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC)venom slash Tremors wiki Can you check out Forum:Tremors/Logo and tell me if you'll make a new logo with the new image I put at the bottom of the page, yes I am the new admin there.----ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 23:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) A little question... Hi, I know this might sound really dumb, but I don't really know that much about the LCW. Anyway, can you only send in request for logos on wikis? I hope I'm not bothering you or anything, but please reply whenever you can. Thanks. Atlas Geo Jing Wikia Can you make a logo for me on jing.wikia.com I have a pic I like but it won't fit onto the wikia. I would like it to be the standard size, have wiki under the word Jing (the reason there might be another request like this one is I didn't know that Fandyllic would be leaving). Vice97 22:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Can you make me an Admin. ' Inuyasha-titan' ' Talk • ' 04:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Adopt? Hi! I am interested in adopting this wiki, since Fandyllic is "winding down", as explained in his blog and the main page. Thank You! -- 11:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Founder--Founder comment Afternoon. Swannie, iam Aleroth Sarenford founder of the mobile phone games wiki, i was impressed by one of the logos that one of your creators made me, Will, or according to his Username, Makeshift, i was surprised by the quality, and i wanted to congratualte you for this wonderful idea for a wiki and your creative members, my hopes go with more success for the Logo Creation wiki, and if you need help from me or my wiki anytime i will always be glad to help.--Aleroth Sarenford 13:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Logo needed @Swannie. Can you please help All4One Wikia to get a suitable logo. Thanks A4OWikia/BotTalk 05:06, November 30, 2015 (UTC)